Chasing Shadows - Pt 2 Serendipity
by Fer8girl
Summary: A new ship falls into Jedi Shadow Angel's lap, now her Cathar pilot is trying to talk her into expanding her crew. A dive on Ord Mantell seems an unlikely place to find crewmates. And how should a Jedi handle a flirtatious oversexed Mirialan? A Sith Legacy story with Angel, the daughter of Assassin K'isha and Andronikos Revel. Rated T for suggestive humor


_Author's Note_

_A piece for my Sith Legacy series, exploring the next generation of my original stories. These stories explore what happens to my characters after their stories from Star Wars, The Old Republic and the tales of their children. This is the an installment in a larger piece titled Chasing Shadows. Enjoy and feel free to review!_

* * *

><p>"Where are we Asme?" Angel asked.<p>

Her Cathar friend and pilot had dragged her to a seedy Ord Mantell cantina and considering some she'd visited on Nar Shadda, that said a lot. Asme had handled their speeder for once, dodging and weaving through the narrow unmarked streets, and by the time they'd pulled up to the dive Angel had felt completely lost.

"This is one of her regular haunts," his large gold eyes darted over the dingy façade, "She's been trying to hop onto a bounty hunter's crew. I think she'll like your offer better." The Jedi Shadow ran her hand through her silver hair and pinned the grey striped Cather with a skeptical look.

"Oh?" she said dryly, "Just what am I offering? It's not like Jedi earn credits." Asme's fangs flashed as he grinned at her.

"Those upgraded Defender ships are the talk of the Republic. If I know Yenara, she'd give her right hand to serve on one, even if it meant serving a Jedi," his fangs flashed again, "No offense." Angel gave him a smile and shrugged.

"I'm more concerned how she'll react to being stuck with a Cathar, bits of fur everywhere. Good thing ArrNine keeps the ship so clean." Their eyes met as they shared a laugh, poking fun at each other like littermates.

Asme was one of her late Master Tho's many nephews in the large pride. For some reason girls were scarce in their pride, so they'd adopted Angel in readily, overlooking the fact that she was human. He was close to her in age, so when Asme would visit she and he would team up in games against the older kits. His pride was physically playful and Angel remembered wrestling in tangled piles of kits, giggling with glee. She also remembered using her abilities to make Asme's toys levitate and spinning them for his amusement. Once, his laughter had drawn Master Tho who'd shaken his shaggy head.

'Such frivolity is not becoming of a Jedi,' he'd scolded, lightly. Then he'd looked around before causing more toys to rise. 'So only do it in private,' he'd continued with a wink.

Angel still saw traces of her late Master in Asme and had been elated when he'd finished his pilot training and asked to serve on her new ship. Now he was trying to talk her into expanding her crew, something she was leery of because of certain secrets she had. Secrets like her Sith mother and ex-pirate father whom she visited more and more frequently. Or Buck, the Chiss Imperial Agent she'd befriended and who contacted her on a regular basis.

Asme only knew that Angel enjoyed visiting Nar Shadda regularly, but he didn't mind since he enjoyed the pleasure planet as well. But even the grungiest cantina on Nar Shadda looked like the luxurious Star Gazer casino compared to the place they were currently entering. Walking in, the cacophony of noises and smells assaulted Angel's senses and she fought not to wheeze from the thick low hanging cloud of smoke.

"I'm asking again, Asme," she choked a little, "Are you sure about this?" He nodded, also looking affected from the overpowering combination of smoke, perfume and unwashed bodies.

"Don't let this place fool you, Yen's a good sort," he said, "I know how independent you are Angel, but trust me, a slicer will do us a world of good. Plus this girl has forgotten more about weaponry than most armory sergeants. Good skills to have on your ship." He gave her a questioning look, "Meant to ask you by the way, how did you get picked to get one of the new ships over the older Masters?"

Angel glanced away quickly, not wanting to admit she knew the anonymous benefactor who'd arranged for the 'donation' of the upgraded ships. Casino ownership seemed to be very lucrative for her father, and he and her mother wanted to make sure she had the ability to travel. To single her out though would look suspicious, so her name and the names of a couple of other Masters were mentioned to be recipients of the new ships.

"Just lucky I guess," she said evasively, before attempting to change the subject, "So remind me, where do you know Yenara from again?"

"She was in my class at Carida, so you know she's got the chops," he replied, "We were good friends before she got expelled." Uh oh, Angel thought, here's the catch.

"What for?" she asked warily, and Asme pressed his lips together before answering.

"She reprogrammed the Academy's dejarik tables. Every time a Savrip would take an opponent's piece, it would defecate on the field." Angel clasped her hands over her mouth to smother her laughter.

"That doesn't sound too bad," she managed to get out as her shoulders shook and Asme's eyes glowed with hilarity.

"You wouldn't think so, but I guess there was an Academy-wide tournament," he looked like he was trying to hold back his own laughter, "The competitors loved it, the judges didn't and I guess they hit on Yen's slicing signature and gave her the boot. Now she hustles pazaak, waiting for her ship to come in." Angel gave a deep sigh.

"Hint taken Asme," she said with resignation, "Go find her. The least I can do is meet her." Asme's eyes lit up and he pressed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"You're a gem Angel," he said, "Trust me, you know Uncle Tho would haunt me if I ever let something happen to you. I'll be right back." Pacing to the back of the cantina he spoke to the tall Wookie guarding a discrete door. He passed a small packet into the beast's large paw then ducked in. Left with no other recourse, Angel went to the bar and sat down.

Looking down at herself she plucked self-consciously at the outfit Asme had insisted she wear. He'd said even her light tunics would make her stand out too much. She was currently wearing leather leggings, but her tight harnessed top was minimal, leaving her midriff and shoulders bare. Even her conspicuous saber had been left on the ship, making her feel more naked than anything else. At least she was wearing more than many of the female patrons around her, she thought, before turning to the droid bartender.

"Corellian rum," she requested, getting a nod from the droid.

"I'll be paying for that," a sultry voice behind her spoke up as she felt a body move closer to her.

"Well look at you Scrumptious!" Angel heard a husky voice purr in her ear and turned to meet the bright green eyes of a Mirialan. The woman's long hair edged a few shades of green away from black and her geometric black tattoos stood out across the green skin of her cheeks and chin. But her most distinctive features were the green eyes staring at Angel like she was dessert.

"You know, I could lick every inch of the creamy brown body of yours," the woman said, "I bet you'd taste as sweet as you look." Holy heavens, Angel thought, fighting to not let her jaw drop at the woman's blatancy. Glancing around at the unsavory crowd, however, she decided it might be safer to not offend the locals.

"Appreciate the attention," she said graciously, as the droid delivered her glass and she took a swig, "And the drink." The Mirialan was still looking her over hungrily.

"Scrumptious, I'll give you all the attention you want," she said as she sat on the stool next to Angel, "Name's Roxy but you can call me yours."

Angel appraised the woman flirting with her thoroughly. Her tight black shorts and tiny top looked like they'd been painted onto her curvy body, but they contrasted sharply with the bulky low-slung belt she wore. A heavy blaster hung at her hip and Angel was surprised the weight of it didn't make her lean to one side. Looking around again for Asme, she gave Roxy a suggestive smile.

"Not tonight I'm afraid," she purred, pursing her lips into what she hoped was a sexy pout, "I'm waiting for someone and he won't like it if I'm not here." Roxy pouted back for a moment but seemed nonplussed.

"He, huh?" she said, "Too bad. Ever been with a woman Scrumptious?" Angel wanted to press her lips together to hide her discomfort, but wasn't sure if that'd be too obvious, so she settled for chewing on her bottom lip playfully as she shook her head.

"You don't know what you're missing," Roxy sighed as she leaned closer to Angel's ear, "I wasn't kidding, you really are yummy. And I could make it last all night." She almost jumped when she felt Roxy's hand trace down her leg and took a deep breath.

"Maybe some other time," she murmured, trying to extract herself gracefully. Looking around again she felt overwhelmed with relief when she finally saw Asme striding to her with a muscular blonde woman in skintight black pants and a tank top. "The person I was waiting for is here."

Roxy looked in the same direction as Angel and a sensual grin crept across her face. She took Angel's hand and lifted it to her mouth, pressing a firm kiss in her palm, holding Angel's gaze the whole time. She finished it with a small lick and smiled again.

"Some other time could work," she said, "Until then, you wouldn't begrudge me a taste would you Scrumptious?" Angel's jaw finally did drop and she heard a laugh from Asme. She was able to retrieve her hand as she turned and looked at back at him and the tall blonde. The woman was scowling at Roxy who looked smug.

"Too late, Sweetie," Roxy said, "I licked her, she's mine." The blonde's scowl grew deeper as she walked towards Roxy and Angel.

"No, she's not, Roxy," the woman said in a melodious voice, "She's my new potential boss." She offered her hand to Angel to shake, "Yenara Hammond, pleasure to meet you." she shot another glare at the Mirialan. "I see you met Roxy, hope my girlfriend hasn't been giving you too hard of a time." Angel gulped as she looked from one woman to another.

"Asme, can we go somewhere more private to talk?" Giving the Cathar a pointed look she slid from her seat letting him lead the way out of the cantina. She noticed Yenara and Roxy following them and heard Yenara grumble.

"Roxy, I love you Babycakes, but if you cost me this job..." Angel heard the low musical voice mutter.

"Aww, but Sweetie, she looked so delish," Roxy's sultry voice was plaintive, "How was I supposed to resist?"

"Let you bring home strays and look what happens?" Yenara muttered again, and Angel couldn't keep from smiling at the interaction. They walked outside and gathered around her speeder. Yenara gave Angel a apologetic look as she reached up and nervously tugged strands of her short white-blonde hair. Her blue eyes looked worried as she shifted from foot to foot, looking less confident than she did in the cantina. Roxy, however, remained the picture of sexy self-assurance, gazing at Angel like she was still on the menu. Angel folded her arms and shot the Mirialan a challenging look, but Roxy seemed to enjoy that even more and licked her lips.

"Roxy!" Yenara spoke up, "Hands off! She's a Jedi for galaxy's sake." Roxy gave Angel an appraising look, but didn't stop smiling.

"So what?" she snapped back, "Theron's mother is too. Don't see what difference it makes. If Master Satele can have a romance with that Republic Trooper, why can't other Jedi?" Asme and Angel's heads both whipped around to look at Roxy.

"You have to be joking," Angel enunciated every word slowly, "Master Satele Shan has a son?" Roxy nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, I've met him, so to speak," the tone of her voice added extra meaning to the word 'met', "Nice guy, but a little clingy after too many drinks. Abandonment issues I bet." Still floored by Roxy's revelation, Angel slumped onto the speeder's seat.

"What's wrong Angel?" Asme asked as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just shocked is all," she said, "Master Shan is practically viewed as the perfect Jedi. Guess I forgot she's a woman too."

Buck had mentioned something about a Jedi being _what_ she was but not _who_ she was, seemed like he'd made a good point. Even Angel forgot sometimes that they were more than Jedi. In an odd way she felt a sense of relief at the reminder despite its unexpected source. It seemed like a weight she hadn't know she wore had been lifted. She stood and gave Yenara and Roxy a glowing smile.

"Let's get down to business," she said keeping her voice brisk but friendly, "Asme tells me you're a great slicer." Yenara and Roxy exchanged a quick glance, seeming surprised at Angel's sudden change of mood. Then Yenara straightened up.

"Great slicer, great with weapons, but mediocre medical abilities," Yenara counted off her skills, then exchanged another look with Roxy, "I've also been told I snore, I'm a bit of a slob and I don't keep the best of company." Angel gave a quick laugh and met Asme's eyes.

"Asme covers the medical needs, R9-K3 keeps the ship clean and since we're not sharing a bunk, your snoring doesn't affect me," she responded lightly, "And Asme and I are pretty good company. You're welcome to join us if you'd like, but you have to leave Roxy here." Angel threw the Mirialan a quick smile, "She seems fun but she might be more than our ship can handle." Yenara looked delightly surprised.

"Really? Well it'd be an honor," Yenara said, and grinned at Asme and Angel, "What's her name?" Angel was confused by the question.

"Whose name?" she asked, and Yenara looked concerned.

"The ship's name," she explained, "It's bad luck for her not to have one."

"Ooh, if she doesn't have one you could name her after me," Roxy piped up, and Angel reached over to cover Asme's mouth, sensing whatever he was going to say would only be inflammatory.

"She's brand new," Angel said, "I kinda lucked into her, like you and Yen." Roxy grinned at her.

"How serendiptitous," she said and Angel tilted her head at the Mirialan.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Serendiptious, lucky." Roxy chirped and Angel glanced at Asme who gave her a small nod.

"That's inspired Roxy," Angel drawled out, "Serendipity, I like it. Now that she has a name, let's go give you the tour Yenara." The blonde nodded then swept Roxy into her arms. The two women shared a passionate kiss before pulling back slightly.

"Can you behave yourself, Babycakes? I'll try to visit often but you won't see me as much." Yenara gazed lovingly down at Roxy, who returned her look, then turned and gave Angel a smile.

"Of course I'll behave," she quipped, "But if you're serving on Scrumptious's ship, I'm arranging visits any chance I get."

"Roxy," Yenara warned, "That's my boss, not one of your playthings." Roxy pouted as she looked coyly at Angel.

"I don't see why she can't be both!"


End file.
